Young Again
by coranajade
Summary: Just a little idea will continue if people enjoy, Amy finds a little surprise on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Pond sits her legs up on the couch a glass of white wine. Rory was out with people from the hospital, something to do with someone turning 30. God 30 years old she used to think that people who were 30 were old and here she was 25 years old and heading steadily in that direction. She takes another sip of her wine and turns her attention back to The Mentalist. This Patrick Jane character reminds her of the Doctor, how he can manipulate people with just words and his quirkiness. A soft sigh leaves her lips as she recalls the how the Time Lord showed up at Christmas, not dead. Though she knew that as River Song her daughter had told her. A sudden ring of the doorbell startles her, putting her glass down on the coffee table she heads to answer the door.

On her door step is a little baby, bright blue eyes wrapped in a blue/grey coat with a note attached. Amy's heart melts at the sight of the baby. "Oh sweetheart, who left you here huh?" Stooping down she scoops the baby up heading inside. From down the street there is a flash of blue light and a crack.

Sitting down Amy cradles the baby taking the note, "Let's see who you are." Turning the note over there is a name on it, _Amelia Pond_, "what." She looks to the baby then opens the note only one person still called her Amelia…

_Amy,_

_As you might have guessed already, this involves The Doctor. We haven't met yet, well not for you. Next time bring Rory I'm sure we can have some fun!_

_I used to be like you and travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS. I need his help and yours. You need to contact him and give him this baby. He will figure out who it is._

_Until we finally meet properly_

_X_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor straightens his blue bow tie as he spins round flicking a switch on the console. "Come on sexy." He stops and strokes the rotor, "surprise me" he whispers to the TARDIS as though he was whispering in the ear of a beautiful woman. The phone starts to ring, the Doctor straightens and looks at the phone then the rotor and back to the phone, picking it up and putting to his ear, holding the phone as though he had never used a phone before. "Hello there, The Doctor speaking." A slight smirk on his face.

"Doctor…its Amy."

Hearing the name the Doctors grin widens, "Pond! Hello!" he pauses a moment, "it's not been to long this time has it?"

He can tell that Amy smirks slightly on the other line, "It's only been about 3 weeks Doctor, but Doctor…"

"Amelia…what's wrong?" The Doctor now all business.

He can hear Amy taking a breath, "Doctor a baby was left at my door with a note…it mentions you that you would know who the baby is."

"A baby?" The Doctor frowns, "I don't know any babies." Reaching the Doctor flicks a switch, "I'm on my way."

An hour later there is a familiar hum from outside her house, Amy runs to the front door just as the TARDIS settles into place. A creak of the door and the Doctor bounds out, looking round briefly taking in everything he heads over to the Amy and hugs her. "Pond" she hugs him back, part of her wished she still travelled to him. "So where is this baby?"

Amy leads him into the living room and on the couch is the baby in one of Rory's old white t-shirts. Picking up the note she hands it to the Doctor, "This was left with him."

"Let's find out who you are." The Doctor looks at the baby as he takes the note and reads it, a frown creasing his otherwise youthful features. He walks over to the baby and looks down at him, "Who are you?"

The baby looks up at the Doctor, then the Doctor recognises who this is, "Oh…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor holds the baby, a smirk on his face, "Well how did you get yourself in this predicament?"

The baby gurgles at the Doctor of course the Doctor understands baby.

"Ah, you don't know, you remember a man bringing you here and then the red lady."

Amy looks over. "Red lady?"

"It's better than big milk thing." The Doctor reminds her of what he claims Melody called her.

Her thoughts turn to her daughter and what she might be doing now, then taking abreath, "So, who is he?"

The Doctor grins, "He used to travel with me in the TARDIS."

"Wait." Amy holds her right hand up, "You travelled with a baby?"

The Doctor frowns slightly, "No, he was grown up, he's much easier as a baby, and I can tell this is after I met him, so something or someone did this to him."

Impatient Amy's voice get a little higher, "Yes Doctor, but who is he?"

Turning the baby round to look at Amy, "Amelia Pond this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Who?" she frowns closing her eyes, "Wait, Captain? So he was an adult?"

The Doctor grins, "Yes,"

Opening her eyes, "OK, so someone made him a baby? But why and how did you recognise him?"

"His coat, his eyes and that I can feel the change within him, Jack's immortal, something that was done to him by a friend," He smiles down at the little Harkness, "Only thing I can think of is well you can't kill him and Jacks hard to imprison as he can talk and flirt his way out of trouble. But why would he end up at your door. Let me see that note again."

Amy hands the Doctor the note, he sniffs it and studies the paper then looks at it again, "That's odd…Pond grab the Captains coat and come to the TARDIS." He leaves the house speaking to Jack, "Yes and I'm sure we can get clothes that fit you and don't smell funny."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sits down in the TARDIS, she'd found some clothes to fit Jack, she'd need to ask the Doctor why he's got so many baby clothes in the wardrobe but then he does have clothes from almost everywhere and everywhen.

"OK." The Doctor strokes his chin. "This is Jacks handwriting and it smells like him…so he must have delivered…himself to your house. But Jacks never met you so how did he unless…he looks over to Amy who wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Arnt you just adorable" she smiles as Jack smiles back holding on to her finger.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, "Somethings never change." Walking over he pulls out his sonic and scans Jack. The babys eyes dance as he watches the light and tries to reach for the sonic. "You can't have that Jack." The Doctor holds it up and looks at it. "hmm…This is more complicated than I thought."

"Do you know how it was done?" Amy now looks at the Doctor paying attention. "who did this to him?"

The Doctor sighs. "I have a few ideas as this is a full transformation, he is physically and mentally 6 months old, his immortality is still there…but there is something else…seems there's a chemical tracer in his blood. Whoever did this to him might be looking for him." He puts his sonic away and Jack begins to cry.

Amy holds him rocking him, "I think he likes the sonic."

The Doctor looks to his old friend sadly, "I will find a way to get you back I promise." He holds a finger out to Jack and his crying now a sniffle Jack takes the Doctors finger making the Doctors face melt into a smile. "I'm sorry Jack but we are going to have to use you to find those responsible."

(OK guys what happens next is up to you who is responsible? Vote and the person or persons with the most votes I'll use.

The Silence

The Master

The Sycorax

Thanks for reading I'm not really a writer just like to put ideas/thoughts/stories down and share)


	5. Chapter 5

(Just like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. As I said in the last chapter I'm not really a writer just a bit of fun so it's nice that you lot like it. And the votes are in and if there are more votes I might do a sideline for an alternative.)

Amy walks back and forth gently rocking Jack as the Doctor rushes round the console setting into motion his plans for a trap. She feels a pang in her heart for her daughter, Melody Pond...or River Song as she is now called. She never got the chance to raise her daughter, ok she sort of grew up with Melody and River comes by now and then for a visit and a glass of wine but, she lets out a sigh, it wasn't the same as hearing her first word, first step, first day at school and everything else that went hand in hand with raising a child. Looking down at Jack she smiles, he's fast asleep, returning her gaze to the Doctor she wonders if this is the best course of action. "Doctor are you sure about this? I know he's and old friend but...he's just a baby...using him as bait?"

The Doctor stops and looks to her, "Yes. Jack isn't an ordinary human, he's immortal, there are any number of reasons that someone or something wants him like this, he could be raised like your daughter to be a weapon an unstoppable assassin, he's made an enemy of someone and this is their way of keeping him out the way or it could even be as simple as the old baby traps."

Amy frowns puzzled, "baby traps?"

The Doctor nods, "There was a time when having humans as children was fashionable in" he pauses trying to remember, "the Pegasus Galaxy, so traps were set up to capture and transform desirable humans, it was outlawed by the Shadow Proclamation."

"That's good to know" Amy amazed they had baby booms on Earth when a celebrity had a baby then they all were and it was the latest "thing" but to actually capture adults and change them back.

"The point is whoever it was for whatever reason, they want to keep a hold of him, and he's valuable. We have to find out who also once I see what they used, I might be able to return him to his adult self. As much as I hate to say it, I miss the old Jack." The Doctor looks down at the sleeping infant fondly, then shaking his head like a shaggy dog, he runs back to the console. "Ok let's go catch us a baby snatcher!" He grins.

A busy space market, selling all kinds of things a figure dressed in black watches a red haired woman push a pram with a baby. The woman stops now and then and barters for various different things, taking her eyes and attention off the infant. The figure has been following her for the past half an hour waiting for the best moment. She stops again but this time the vender isn't so willing to lower the price and this is his chance, moving through the crowd, casually walks over to the stall, the woman doesn't even look at the pram or the figure in black as he lifts the child and walks away into the crowd. The Master grins as he walks towards a stall and disappears inside.

The Doctor watching this on a monitor pales, "But how..." The Master was locked away with Gallifrey and the other Time Lords...but this was the Master...but not a recent one...somehow the Master from his past, had Jack and was here and now. The Doctor is frozen to the spot only to be broken out of it by Amy running in.

"Ok Jacks gone. Did you see who it was?" She's out of breath slightly, her face lined with worry as she joins the Doctor at the console.

"It's the Master." The Doctor stares as the "stall" starts to vanish and suddenly with lighting speed moves round the console, flicking switches, pulling leavers and setting the tardis after the Master and Jack.

Amy grabs onto the console just in time before flying back. "Ok, friend of yours I take it!"

"You could say that. But he shouldn't be here, he's from my past. He can't possibly know about Jack, not yet." The Doctor activates his own tracer inside of Jack and now he can follow him though time and space.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the Masters tardis Jack was laying on a chair crying. The Master's tardis lined with trophies and scientific equipment, chambers where he holds his prisoners and test subjects. The Master dressed in black with a high collar with silver embroidery, black hair and a goatee. The Master working at his controls frowns in annoyance at the crying child. But that won't be a problem for long, not considering his plans for the child. He couldn't believe his luck when he stumbled across this man on Panthea, a fixed point in time and space, an anomaly indeed. He'd managed to capture the man and run some experiments on him. Before he escaped, but then he had this handy contraption that he'd recovered from Pegasus and a child is easier to deal with than a fully formed man. Also the transformation had no effect he'd discovered on the ability to come back to life.

But then the child was stolen, he still doesn't know who, he suspects the woman just found the child and had nothing to do with it being taken. Soon it won't matter, soon the child won't exist. The Master grins, "Immortality."

The Doctor suddenly hits the tardis console and runs around frantically. "NO! No no no no!"

Amy dodges the Doctor before he collided with her, "what? What's wrong?"

"We've lost the trace, he's jumped time lines that's...that's impossible...he's gone back into my past and...I can't...we've lost him." He slumps down in one of the chairs a rare look of defeat on his face.

Amy stands in front of him her face filled with anger, "you can't just give up. Doctor he needs you!"

The Doctor looks at her and for a moment doesn't see Amy but Amelia, the little girl who needed him because of a crack in the wall. The little girl, who waited, became a woman and still waited for him. Who trusts him completely. "Fish fingers and custard." He smiles.

Amy's face melts and she smiles back, knowing she got through to him, "Fish fingers and custard."

"Right Pond!" he leaps to his feet. "Let's break the laws of time!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Master lands his tardis on Earth, a primitive planet the Time Lords don't really pay any attention too least not yet. 1972 a house on a farm in Wales, privacy for his experiments. And this experiment would make him immortal. He would make the child part of him, take the immortal elements and add them to his own Time Lord physiology. He was also toying with the idea of not killing the child, of keeping it immortal, if he can, a loyal subject to help him take over the Time Lords and well, then the universe. He smiles to himself as he enters the house placing the child in a box. Not even the Doctor would be able to stop him. His smile cracks into a laugh setting to work on the final experiment.

The Doctor is hanging underneath the console fiddling with wires, nuts and bolts, cables and...a saucepan. His lifting his bug eyed goggles off his face. "Ok ether that will let us cross or...blow us up into tiny pieces."

"Lovely" Amy remarks looking through the glass floor as the Doctor jumps out the seat and runs upstairs rubbing one hand in the other.

"Ready?"

Amy swallows, "Yes." In her mind she prays it works, her eyes flit down to the saucepan wired into the circuits and so on down below her.

"Here we go!" He flicks a switch and the tardis says violently, sparks fly, a sudden jerk sends Amy to her backside as her feet lift off the ground and she lands indignantly.

"Ahhh!" she grabs the nearest railing. She can't believe the Doctors laughing...no wait she can. Mad man with a box.

The tardis continues to rock, roll, spark out and make its occupants feel sick, until it lands with a thud and all is silent.

Amy doesn't move she still holds onto the railing for dear life, her knuckles white. The Doctor grabs his coat that somehow managed to stay on the chair, straightens his bow tie and walks casually over to Amy and kneels down to her. "Think it's safe to say we made it."

Amy now remembering the wine she had before leaving, "I think it's safe to say..." she pauses, "I'm gonna be sick."

The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sick bag offering it to her. "Not on my clean floor you don't Pond."

Taking the bag Amy holds it over her face.

The Doctor leaves her to it and steps out the tardis surveying his surroundings. A few moments later Amy joins him. "Never do that again." She pauses looking round, "Where are we?"

The Doctor looks around once more, "I'd say...Wales...Pembrokeshire."

"Wales? Again?" Amy remembers her last visit here the country with the Doctor.

The Doctor nods, "lots of open spaces, perfect to hide." He looks behind the tardis, "Looks like we must be close." The Doctor pulls out his Sonic and scans holding the screwdriver up then flicking it and looking at it intensely. "Yes."

Amy looks at the Doctor, "Jacks here then?"

"That or its going to rain."

The Doctor enters a newsagents looking around seeing a newspaper he has a quick look. "April 3rd 1972. It will definitely rain today."

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman in her 60's with a thick Welsh Valleys accent approaches him a smile on her face but her eyes suspicious of the newcomer.

"Hello there. No don't need any help, we're just looking." He flashes her a smile.

"Not much for looking at in here unless you're buying." The smile stays but the hint was obvious.

Putting the paper down, "Oh we're not buying, we're looking for someone."

The woman surprised, "Oh, who are you looking for?"

"A baby" Amy pipes up, "A little boy."

The woman about to speak before the Doctor adds,

"And a man, dressed in black and..."

"And odd looking collar, I said to my Rhys I didn't trust a man with a strange collar like that, not like a collar on a shirt." She holds her hands next to her neck upwards and out. "Like that, the embroidery is stunning but the collar? No never seen one like that."

"That's him, he..." Amy's pauses before taking the Doctors hand and faking a cry. "He took our baby boy! Our little Jack" she sobs

The Doctors stunned and awkwardly, "Uh yes...uh"

The old woman's face softens, "Oh my poor lovelies come here my love." She puts an arm round Amy escorting her to the back of the shop. "I'll put the kettle on and see if we can't help you."

The Doctor watches as Amy continues to sob and yet again, Amelia Pond has impressed him with her quick thinking. This woman in a village like this will know everyone and have influence over people. He can't help but grin as he heads to the back of the shop before checking himself and changing the grin to one of sadness.

"And that's how we found he was missing." Amy sniffs wiping her nose with the tissue Mrs James had given her.

"Oh my dear, don't you fret." She pats Amy's hand and Amy smiles at her gently. "My boy Tom is coming to take you up to the farm where the man lives. We'll get your son back."

"Oh we can't ask you to do that, he might be dangerous." Amy pats Mrs James hand back.

"Oh don't be silly." Mrs James brightens with pride. "My Tom is the local police."

"Oh..." Amy smiles, "Then thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in the back of Tom's Land Rover, the Doctor wonders why humans always complain about his piloting of the tardis it's nowhere near as bad as this.

Another bump followed by another, "Sorry" from Tom. "The roads up this ends aren't well maintained but then hardly anyone goes up this way."

Amy smiles from the seat next to Tom, "That's alright; it's the same where I live."

"How much longer till we're there?" The Doctor calls out.

"Almost there Doctor." Tom calls back as he rounds another rather bumpy bend and stops a house in view up the road a little. "There we are."

The Doctor climbs out the Land Rover and looks up, seeing a in an odd place next to the house, "That must be his tardis."

"His what dis?" Tom asks puzzled.

"Oh never mind him he sometimes talks rubbish. It's a slang word where he's from." Amy smiles innocently at Tom.

Tom nods but isn't entirely convinced. "Let's go and get your child back.

Inside the house the Master picks up the crying child and puts him in a copper bowl large enough to hold him. Wires attach to it and he lowers a mesh down over the top of Jack. "Stop your infernal racket" The Master growls at Jack, this only causes him to cry more.

"Well he would if you were nicer to him"

The Master whirls round to see the Doctor leaning against the door frame. The Doctor kicks a leg out as he comes forward. "My I forgot how funny you looked."

"Doctor" the Master snarls the name, "This does not concern you."

The Doctor walks back over to the door, "Oh right ok then I'll be going." He stops and turns, "Actually now that I think about it, it does concern me, as the person you kidnapped happens to be a friend of mine."

The Master frowns slightly as he knows the Doctor quite well, "You knew of this...freak and didn't notify Gallifrey?"

"He is NOT a freak." The Doctor walks over to Jack and lifts the mesh, "hey there Jack"

Jack continues to cry.

The Master goes to pull a cylinder from his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female Scottish accent comes from behind him.

The Master turns to find Amy pointing something at him, he squints to see in the dim light what it is, and then laughs. "You can't hurt me with that."

"Your right I can't, it's just a police truncation ." A slow smirk crosses her face. "But he can."

The Master spins round only to find Tom and to connect with the truncation.

The Doctor winces as the Master falls to the ground in a heap. Then sucks in a breath, "OK Amy, Tom restrain him."

Tom takes out his handcuffs and restrains the Master's wrists and looks round a slow whistle escapes his lips, "what is this? Is he some kind of mad scientist like in the movies?"

The Doctor bobs his head from side to side, "you could say that." He lifts Jack out the copper bowl. "There we are, safe now. Amy, take Jack I'm going to have a look at the Masters equipment see if I can reverse this."

"Reverse what?" Tom is now confused.

"It's a long story Tom trust me." Amy takes Jack and smiles down at him bouncing him, "hey there Jack."

"I'll move the prisoner out the way" tom takes the Master by the legs and pulls him into another room.

The Doctor sighs as he finishes tinkering with the equipment. "Ok I think I can..." he stops as he see's Amy sitting on a chair with Jack, she's humming to him and Jacks fast asleep in her arms. He smiles and walks over to her, "Amy...its time, I've reconfigured the machine to return Jack back to how he was."

Amy looks at the Doctor, he can see the pain in her eyes. The pain of losing Melody.

"You can't replace her with Jack, it's not fair on him." He keeps his voice gentle.

Looking back down, "Fair Doctor? I lost my daughter and yes you found her and yes she's safe...but I lost so many years with her."

A silence passes between them for a few seconds that feel like forever. Amy closes her eyes then hands Jack to the Doctor.

Heading over to the machine the Doctor undresses Jack and places him under a blanket on the floor. He heads over to the controls of the machine and looking back at Amy who's standing watching, he presses the button. Shaking and making a loud noise the machine starts to spark sending streams of light at Jack. The child starts to scream not in pain but fright.

Amy looks at the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"It's working Amy look." He looks at Jack.

Amy let her gaze fall to the floor, and sure enough as the pitch of the scream changed the size of Jack changed until it was a man on the floor. The machine shut off and Jack jerks forward breathing heavy.

"What the hell?" he then looks down, "Ok have I missed something as I'm naked? I'm pretty sure I've not been drinking...least I don't think I was."

The Doctor grins, "Hello Jack."

Jack looks round to the Doctor and he squints, "Doctor?"

"The one and only." He grins. "Good to have you back with us Jack."

Jack stands leaving the blanket on the floor, so standing in all his morning glory.

"Um...Jack..."she points at the blanket.

Jack grins as he looks round to Amy then his usual Harkness bravado falters, "Do I know you?"

Amy smiles, "Sort of...a long story"

Jack then turns to the Doctor, "Doctor what's going on and what with the" he waves his hand in front of his face. "Baby face."

The Doctor bursts out laughing, "You can talk Jack, first though grab that blanket cover yourself and then let's get the Master."

Jack pales, "The Master? Doctor come on he's dead."

The Doctor picks up the blanket hands it to Jack, "come on I'll tell you in the tardis."

Heading into the next room they find handcuffs discarded on the floor and Tom unconscious.

"Great" the Doctor checks on Tom, "he's alive."

"What about the Master?" Amy asks looking around waiting for the Master to pounce.

"Oh this was what he did in the old days, went off to lick his wounds come up with another plan for universal domination or my destruction." The Doctor walks outside and see's the Masters tardis is gone.

The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and activates it, bringing the tardis up to the house.

"What about Tom?" Amy asks looking back in the house,

"He's got his car, he'll wake up soon."

"Doctor we can't just leave him there." Amy heads back inside.

Jack follows them both backside.

"You have to make things complicated Amelia." The Doctor picks up an arm of the unconscious policeman and Jack takes the other.

Tom woke up on his mams shop floor. He had no idea how he got there. Standing up he looks round and he's sure he can see a police call box disappear outside the shop. He stands a moment stunned. "Mam!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was surprised to find some of his old clothes still in the tardis, trousers, t-shirts, shirts only thing missing was a greatcoat. He laughs lightly to himself heading back to the control room. "You've changed the desktop then."

The Doctor spins round, "New tardis for a new face."

"It's very shiny Doctor." He smiles at him, "It's very you." He walks round the console. "So... what happened to me?"

"Still not 100% sure on that one Jack." The Doctor moves round the console then stops, "Where's Amy?"

"I've not seen her since I went to get changed."

"Can you go and check on her, her rooms up there straight on a left, 2nd left then right and a left."

Jack watches the Doctor a moment and knowing he won't get anymore answers from him leaves to find Amy.

He stops just outside her room, he can hear humming inside, the tune is familiar somehow, she's holding a white cloth? Childs dress? He knocks on the door.

"Oh!" Amy wipes her eyes, "come in."

Jack enters, "hey, are you alright?"

She nods then she shakes her head. "Sorry. It's just seeing you like that reminded me of River."

"Like what? The Doctor won't tell me what happened and who's River?" He sits down next to her.

Amy takes a breath, "Yeah, um you appeared tonight on my doorstep with a note attached to you."

Jack laughs, "What like lost please look after?"

Amy smiles, "Sort of," she takes the note off the greatcoat on the chair and hands it to him.

Jacks smile fades then he laughs, "Yes that's funny."

"Ask the Doctor."

Jack swallows. "Ok, so I was an infant. Right. How?"

"I don't know, the Doctor said for any number of reasons, most to do with you being immortal. But you appeared on my doorstep with this note wrapped in this old coat."

Jack beams taking the coat.

"I guess that it is actually yours then?" She asks.

Jack nods, "Its kinda my thing, and I was in the Royal Air Force. But I guess you could say it's my trademark...as much as the Doctor has one each time he regenerates."

Amy sniggers, "Bow ties _are cool_"

Just as Jacks about to say something the Doctor calls out, "Jack! Jack get here now!"

Both Amy and Jack come down the stairs into the control room. The Doctors running about the console.

"I know how it all!" He spins and points at them, "but first we need to get this show on the road."

Amy folds her arms puzzled, "Doctor what are you on about?"

"We need to save Jack."

Jack looks round, "Um Doctor I'm right here."

"No no not you, baby Jack."

Amys arms unfold as she realizes what he means.

The Doctor walks up to Jack, "It's you who saved you, you wrote the note to Amy, and it's you who left the baby wrapped in your coat on her doorstep."

The Doctor flicks a switch and the tardis settles, "Right Captain, time to save yourself." The Doctor hands Jack paper and a pen.

Jack enters silently the Masters house and heading to one of the back rooms he finds the baby...himself lying sleeping in a box. He frowns anger inside of him at what the Master could do to a child, but then this is the Master and as an adult he knows how cruel he can be. Scooping up the baby he leaves as silently as he arrived.

Back in the tardis Amy is yet again holding the baby as Jack and the Doctor discuss the best way to deliver the baby to Amys door.

"Look all I'm saying is that you can hear the tardis a mile away, a vortex manipulator is so much easier."

Shaking his head, "I'd rather not do it that way besides I don't trust you with time travel. You'd need to go twice, first time then the second..."

"To apologize, yes I know Doctor." Jack finishes the sentence for him.

The Doctor wags a finger at Jack, "Uh yes exactly"

"You pair sound like father and son fighting." Amy calls over bouncing baby Jack.

The two men stop and look at her.

"Look Jacks right the Tardis is noticeable when it lands. And Doctor I don't think Jack will do a runner."

"See Amy trusts me and she hardly knows me." Jack indicates in Amy's direction.

"Alright alright." The Doctor pulls a vortex manipulator from the console and hands it to Jack.

Strapping it to his wrist Jack heads over to Amy and baby Jack. Amy has wrapped him in the coat and attached the note.

"See you soon little guy." She kisses the baby's head.

Jack flashes his Harkness grin, "What about me?"

Amy smirks, "Married and Rory wouldn't be happy plus its weird" she looks down to the baby Jack.

The Doctor laughs, "That's how I can keep you under control Jack, have a baby around!"

Jack shoots the Doctor a look and takes the baby from her, "See you soon." With a flash he's gone.


End file.
